


Frank's Birthday Party

by francythat



Category: Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francythat/pseuds/francythat
Summary: Joe tries to invite Nancy to Frank's Birthday Party.





	Frank's Birthday Party

“Nance, you should totally come to my bros birthday party this Saturday.”

“Sure, as long as it’s cool with Frank I assume?” 

To the everyday human the next lie would’ve seemed to be the truth, but to Nancy she knew his overenthusiastic “Totally” was far from the truth. Nancy was crushed, she’d like nothing more than to be with him on his birthday, have an excuse to be near him, but not if he didn’t want her there. 

She was not that girl. 

She wasn’t Deirdre.


End file.
